Kurama(Flamemasterjoy)
, , |english voice=Paul St. Peter |japanese voice=Tesshō Genda |species=Kitsune |deceased state=Alive |unique traits=Detects negative emotions |classification=Tailed Beast~Riku Sarutobi |nature type=Wind Release |affiliations=Konohagakure, Hakkingakure, Halo |shippuden=No |media=Anime, Manga }} Kurama (九喇嘛, Kurama), more commonly known as the Nine-Tails (九尾, Kyūbi), is a tailed beast currently sealed within Riku Sarutobi of Hakkingakure. After the events of the Second Neo Akatsuki War, Riku discovered Halo and remained on the island along with Kurama. Background Kurama first came into being in the waning days of the , who used his ability to separate the Ten-Tails' chakra from its body and divide it into nine separate constructs that would come to be known as tailed beasts in order to ensure that it would never resurface after his death. Some time after being created, the Sage sat down with all the young tailed beasts and told them that they would always be together even when separated, and that one day they would become one entity again with different names as well as forms than they did then when the time came for them to understand what true power is. Over the centuries, Kurama has gained a reputation as an age-old natural disaster, appearing suddenly out of nowhere to attack areas that have breeding grounds for the darkest aspects of human nature. At one point during the time of the formation of the shinobi villages, the Gold and Silver Brothers of Kumogakure were assigned to capture Kurama, but they were both swallowed whole by the fox. However, the two brothers managed to survive and gain some of its power by eating the flesh of its stomach for two weeks, which caused Kurama to regurgitate them. After that event, when Madara Uchiha defected from Konoha, he used his Sharingan to control and use Kurama to help him fight against Hashirama Senju, the First Hokage, to exact his revenge. The battle was so great, it created a vast crater that later became known as the Valley of the End. Despite being in control of Kurama, Madara was defeated and was believed to have died. At some point during the fight, Hashirama was able to restrain Kurama, which allowed his wife, Mito Uzumaki, to seal the fox within herself, becoming its first jinchūriki. For over the period of the first two Shinobi World Wars, Mito kept Kurama at bay except on one event when the seal had begun to weaken as she was going through childbirth.15 Towards the end of her life, Mito passed on this status and responsibility to another member of her clan, Kushina Uzumaki, who later became the wife of Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage. Although Kushina was terrified with the responsibility of containing Kurama, Mito assured her successor that the fox's hatred was powerless against her love Twelve years before the start of the series, after the end of the Third Shinobi World War, the Third Hokage and his wife made preparations to ensure that Kurama would remain sealed within Kushina as she gave birth to Naruto. However, despite keeping her childbirth a secret, Obito Uchiha discovered Kushina's location, killed her escorts and managed to break the seal, seizing control of Kurama. Since Kushina survived the extraction, Obito tried to have Kurama kill her before Minato got her and their son to safety. Soon afterwards, Obito summoned Kurama into Konoha and ordered it to destroy the village. While Kurama was rampaging in the village and decimating the shinobi forces that tried to repel it, Minato managed to place a Contract Seal on Obito during their fight to free the fox from the masked man's control. Despite no longer being in Obito's control, Kurama still harbored a deep hatred for Konoha for viewing it as nothing but a mindless beast and sealing it away for decades and resolved to destroy the village without orders from Obito. Before Kurama could annihilate Konoha, Minato summoned Gamabunta on top of the fox, and later teleported it to Kushina and Naruto's location, while letting its Tailed Beast Ball detonate away from the village. Soon afterwards, Kushina used her chakra chains to subdue Kurama, planning to seal it back inside her before she dies. However, Minato, knowing that Kurama would revive without a host and a threat the masked man still was to the village, came up with a different plan to give Konoha the means to combat him if he should ever attack the village again. Since Minato himself couldn't fully seal Kurama as it was, he used the Dead Demon Consuming Seal to seal its Yin chakra within the death god and then prepared the Eight Trigrams Seal to imprison the fox, along with its Yang chakra, within Naruto. Kurama realised Minato's intention and attempted to stop the process by killing Naruto while Kushina was weakened, but both the parents sacrificed themselves to protect their newborn child and completed the sealing, with Kurama cursing the pair during its last moments of freedom. eighty years after the Kurama was sealed inside the son of Zeno Sarutobi, Riku Sarutobi. Appearance Personality Abilities Category:Tailed Beast